Dan drabbles
by MaddoxPurrly
Summary: These single stories take place in an AU, where Dan* has become a 'friend' to Dan instead of enemies and they are roommates/revenge buddies. It starts off as a semi-friendship but might change later on.. *bad summary but stories are for laughs*
1. Tennis and Spiders

(*This is a fluff fic)(I own nothing_)  
(It might be a bit OOC but it's also just for fun)  
(This is strictly a friend-relationship, no need to flame)

*NOTE  
This takes place in an AU where Dan* and Dan became friends/roommates/revenge buddies when Chris can't help.

* * *

**Tennis & Spiders**

Dan groans as he wakes up from his morning nap, "((Yawn)) I'm so hungry."

As he moves to sit up he feels something small and furry next to his arm.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Mumbles," Dan says as he pets her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mew." Came the reply from the small cat as she sits up, too.

"Let's get something to eat, shall we?" Dan inquires as he stands up then searches for his daily attire.

Mr. Mumbles, have no need for clothes, quickly runs out of the room as Dan begins to put his shirt on.

"Wait for me, Mr. Mumbles!" Dan calls out as hops around to put his pants on.

As Dan walks into the living room of their tiny apartment, he notices Dan* sitting on the couch with a tennis racket in his hands.

"What are you doing with that racket?" Dan questions.

"I'm getting ready for our weekly get-together with Chris and Elise. It's tennis this week." Dan* answers as he examines the racket.

"_Awww_, but I don't want to play tennis. It's stupid, all it's about is hitting balls over a tiny net and being _sweaty_." Dan whines loudly while stomping his foot down like a child. "Also, I don't want to go."

"Well _too_ bad, I want to do something that I think is fun and _you_can't be left alone." Dan* replied while mocking Dans' whiny tone.

"But I thought you said getting revenge with me, was fun. Isn't that enough?" Dan retorts.

Dan* sets down the racket, "It's true that I said 'It was fun' but most of the time it's only fun for you. _I_want to do something fun, that isn't revenge related, for once."

"((Sigh)) Fine, I'll just stay here. You can just go without me." Dan say stubbornly.

Dan* rolls his eyes, "You are NOT staying here. Last time I left you alone, you flooded the entire apartment trying to drown a spider."

"That wasn't my fault! The plumber was late and I'd gotten bored, so I went to see if the bathroom sink was still dripping. I opened the door and suddenly a giant spider attacked me!" Dan says mimicking the spider with his hand. "I screamed and stumbled into the bathroom as I tried to pry the spider off with anything I could grab." Dan repeats his actions with imaginary objects. "Eventually, I got it off and it landed in the sink. I quickly went to the sink and laughed evilly as I said *'There once was a spider, that thought it'd be funny, to jump on Dans' face. To bad for the spider, because Dan is too smart, now you're going to die in the drain'*. (*Sang to the tune of 'Little Miss Tuffet')"

Dan grins evilly as he pretends he was looking at the spider again.  
"I turned on the tap on to full blast and watched the spider go down but when I tried to turn it off; it had gotten stuck. I tried turning it harder but that's when it broke off." Dan throws his hands up in frustration. "So now, there was water going EVERYWHERE and I was getting soaked. I grabbed whatever I could to stop the water but then that had quickly messed up on me too and to top it off, I saw the spider just casually walk out of the drain like nothing happened then it scurried off to some part of the apartment."

Dan walks over to the chair, plops down then puts his face in his hands. "By then, I was so angry that I ran after the spider but I slipped on the 3 inches of water that had collected on the floor and knocked myself out for a few minutes. When I finally come around, I was only a mere 6 inches from the ceiling, floating on the water. Since I can't swim, I panicked and began flailing around trying to stay above water." Dan flails at the air. "I was quickly becoming tired when suddenly the sound of the knob on the front door turning, reverberated through the water. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled out with the water then slammed painfully into the railing outside the door." Dan mimics the actions with his hands. "I screwed my eyes shut and groaned while I fell backwards, when I opened my eyes I saw you staring down at me both shocked and angry."

"Well of course I was angry, I was only gone for an hour and I come back home to a soaking wet apartment plus almost getting run over by nearly 100 gallons of water." Dan* stated throwing his arms in the air.

"Stop yelling at me! If you want something to yell at, yell at the spider...I'm sure it's still around here somewhere." Dan shouts while waving his arm out in a random direction.

Dan* leans backwards on the couch and puts one of his hands over his face, he then lets out a sigh of frustration as he slowly drags his hand off and lets it fall back to his side. "Dan, just stop about the spider, okay?"

"But it-"

"DAN! Just, stop..," Dan* lets out another sigh, "..I don't care about the spider, it's probably gone by now." "For now, lets just refocus on the tennis, okay?"

Dan sinks into the chair and grumbles something like 'Okay' and 'if I find that spider I'm gonna..'

Dan*s' usual smile slowly returns to his face as he listens to Dan mutter about revenge over yet another small thing.

'Oh Danny, when will you let these things go..?'

* * *

**So how was this one?**

**Was it good or does it still need some work?**

**Should I make more chapters?**

**Please tell me in the comments, Thanks.**


	2. Mr Mumbles POV Chapter 2

**I thought that they story might need some insight on how Dan* came to be roomates with Dan in this universe.  
I also thought, who else better to tell it than Mr. Mumbles herself. ^w^  
Might be a bit OOC, I don't really have any idea what the basic personality Mr. Mumbles has in the minds of people who are fond of her. So this is my best shot, I hope you like it.**

I own nothing.

* * *

**(Mr Mumbles POV)**  
I finish my breakfast while listening to my masters bicker over yet another thing.  
I never understood why they argue so much, it can get out of paw from time to time but in the end it always ends the same.

Dan storming off someplace while that guy just sighs and watches him leave. I thought the guy would have left after the first few arguments but here he is, sitting on the couch he sleeps on every night since he moved in.  
I felt bad for him when first arrived and I think Dan did, too.  
_  
(FlashBack)  
"Come on, Mr. Mumbles, it's time for bed," Dan calls for me in a sweet voice he only reserves for me as he walks into his messy room._

_"Mew, [Coming]" I reply as I jump off the window sill I was napping on._

_I arrive in the room just as he pulls the covers over himself. Taking a running leap, I land gracefully next to his stomach.  
Dan chuckles warmly at me as he gives me praise by pulling me in for a hug and telling me how I'm 'such a good kitty' and 'how cute I am'. I respond with a deep loving purr as I rub my face against his, catching his nose a few times before he sighs happily and drifts to sleep.  
I follow him into slumber but I'm suddenly shocked awake by a loud banging sound from the living room. I immediately have my claws out as I attack the first thing my instincts say to attack. I didn't notice I attacked Dans' face again until his cry of pain and his pleads for why I do that every time; snap me out of my fright._

_He curses loudly as he now hears the banging sound, he gets up from the bed then stomps into the living room.  
I cautiously follow him and watch him open the front door then yell out 'WHAT' to the other person outside._

The other person jumps back slightly at Dans' outburst but quickly straighten up and begins speaking in a low, meek whisper.  
Dan irritatedly stares at the stranger as he listens, he body becoming slightly more and more rigid as the stranger continues to talk before he gives another outburst.

I cringed back as I hear him yell, 'No, no moochers allowed in my home. Go, get away, you coyote. Find someplace else to stay.'  
He waves him arms out in a 'shooing' motion making the stranger back up a bit but then return to pleading to stay once more.  
Dan continues to shoo the stranger away, not wanting to listen anymore. The stranger gives another meek plead before Dan announces he'll call the police.

_Startled by this, the stranger backs up then apologizes before quickly turning to leave. Dan grins and yells out 'Good riddance' while I continue to watch, saddened for some reason as the stranger leaves._

Sitting there, I begin thinking how wrong it was to just turn away someone clearly in need. I didn't know why I felt like this but I just couldn't let it rest, I stood up then run out the door in a full sprint, I let my legs carry me off down the street until I stop in front of the stranger that was previously at the door.

The stranger steps back in surprise before calmly kneeling down and greets me, I'm so scared at this moment I don't know why I thought this was a good idea. I was about to turn tail and run but that's when I see his face.

_I freeze up as I stare at him, completely mesmerized by what I see._

When he had come to the door, I couldn't properly see his face so I assumed he looked much different, like a huge nose or odd-shaped ears but I was dead wrong.

The face I'm staring at looks so much like Dans', only differences are the nose and eye shape. I continue to absently stare, unaware that I'm being picked up until Dans' shouts snap me out once again and I find myself in the strangers arms.

Dan yells at the stranger, demanding him to hand me over as he holds his arms out to me. I expect the stranger to apologize and hand me over but to Dans' and my surprise, he smirks and says 'No, I think I'll keep her', he then turns around and continues to walk away.

I'm stunned at what just happened.

_'Am I being catnapped?', I thought as my heart pounded in my chest._

_Just as I begin to flex my claws to defend myself, the stranger suddenly jerks backwards, quickly spun around then punched hard in his nose by a fist belonging to none other than Dan._

My heart jumps for joy as I leap out of the strangers' arms and into Dans'. Dan laughs triumphantly then says, "Don't you dare try to take Mr. Mumbles again, you cat thief." He then kicks up whatever debris on the ground into the strangers face.

I purr in Dans' arms has he cuddles me to his face then turns back around to walk home but before he can walk two steps, he is suddenly tackled to the ground by the stranger.

I leap out of Dans' arms before he hits the ground and watch Dan and the stranger throw punches and kicks at each other. Scared, I scrunch down and shake slightly as I watch them fight. After a few more punches, kicks, and dodging they end up in an alley with the stranger having the upper hand in the fight.

I curiously follow out of concern for Dan, Dan moves to dodge but is too slow and gets knocked into the wall by a punch to his chest.  
Exhausted, Dan presses himself against the wall as the stranger walks forward. Dan attempts to throw one last punch but it ends up easily caught by the stranger.

_Laughing, the stranger walks closer until he is pressed up against Dan, he then leans his head forward and whispers something into Dans' ear.  
Dans' eyes widen and he blushes as the stranger leans back and smirks. _

_Leaning forward and bobbing my head in curiosity, I wonder what the stranger just said then a second later Dan swiftly kicks his leg up in between the strangers' legs, causing the kicked to squeak out in pain then fall to the ground._

_Dan removes himself from the wall, kicks the fallen stranger in his back then turns to me and picks me up with the blush still present on his face._

I stare confused at Dans' face as we leave the alley but suddenly the quiet sound of a sob reaches my ears, I turn my ears to find the source and they end up turning to the alley.

_Concerned, I leap out of Dans' arms again, ignoring his cry of concern and run back to the alley where I see my suspicion is confirmed._

_Right in the middle of the alley, the stranger is curled in on himself and crying deeply. Saddened by the site, I carefully walk forward and waits till he stops. As I wait, Dan walks in and groans in annoyance until he too hears the stranger crying, obviously shocked he stands at the end of the alley and stares at the stranger, unsure of what to do._

A few minutes later, the crying stops and the stranger shifts himself to sit up, as he moves he sees me first and gives a sharp gasp. He looks around and sees Dan, his eyes widen in slight fear as a blush spreads across his face. He turns his head away and is about to stand up when I walk to him then rub my body against his side.

_Shocked, he stills himself as I continue to rub against him while adding a comforting purr to help calm him a bit. It seems it worked because he slowly begins to relax, eventually he reaches out to cautiously pet me._

This is when Dan steps in causing the stranger to quickly retract his hand. I look up at Dan, ready to see a scowl on his face but I'm surprised to see his face calm, not a bit of anger but obviously a bit of pity.

When his eyes meet the strangers, he nervously looks away and mumbles something under his breath, the stranger clearly confused asks Dan to repeat. Dan turns his head in another direction and repeats a bit louder but not enough to hear properly. The stranger who is even more confused asks what and for Dan to repeat one more time as he leans in closer to hear better.

Already getting frustrated, Dan blurts out, "I SAID 'MAYBE YOU CAN STAY FOR TONIGHT'!"

Ecstatic at this change in heart from Dan, I meow happily and jump into the strangers' lap. The stranger laughs at my action then pets my head affectionately. I take a look at Dans' face and see a small smile spread across it.

In that moment I couldn't be happier...  
(End FlashBack)

I spent that night on the couch with him, although, the next morning was a surprise.

I couldn't believe how fast the guy can clean, even Dan gawked when he walked in.

Dan almost threw him out for messing with his place but when Chris and his wife dropped by, they ended up convincing Dan to let the stranger stay a bit longer and probably help on revenge missions.

From there, Dan just let the stranger stay. I've never really heard Dan ask for a name or where he came from but if it was that important, it would have been mentioned or told already.

For now, I'm just happy to spend time with them, even if one is a complete mystery to me.

I leave my thoughts as I walk to the chair Dan is in, meowing to get his attention then jumping into his lap and curling up as he awes at me.  
I let out a content purr then nuzzle deeper into his lap.

The stranger, who has been watching the whole time, chuckles and I purr deeper as a moment of peace fills the room.

* * *

Part 3 coming soon...


End file.
